


Once a gossip...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Always a gossip.
Relationships: Rita Skeeter/Dolores Umbridge
Series: Dolorita (Dolores Umbridge/Rita Skeeter) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084100
Kudos: 3





	Once a gossip...

Our tale begins in Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter's shared house, the engaged couple are discussing the newest Minister for Magic.

Dolores insisted, "Well, do spill the juicy gossip on the new Minister then. I can just sense you're dying to share."

Rita smirked. "I'm always dying to share, but I thought that you detested me gossiping about anything and everything especially when it comes to my work?"

Dolores said, "Not detest exactly, but it's actually useful from time to time. Now, spill."

Rita replied, "Well, Granger is a formidable Minister from what my inside sources have seen so far; but it's early days I suppose. Still plenty of time for it to go either way."

Dolores asked, "Do you think she'll be a good one?"

Rita shrugged. "It's not up to me to decide such a thing, dear. I'm just the vicious reporter who loves spreading gossip."


End file.
